pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moonlit Sylveon
Energy X (talk) 04:39, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Edits You seem to be good at editing. Keep it up.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 20:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I love to help out. :) --Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 20:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Images Those are nice images, I admit. I gotta ask, are they from Bulbapedia (or any other similar site)? Energy ''X'' 21:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I assume you mean the plushie images that I have been uploading. No, they are certainly not from Bulbapedia -- they are the actual stock images of the plushies from TakaraTomy and the Pokemon Center. Sellers on sites such as Ebay and Amazon often post the stock images of these items in their listings, and that is where I found them. I assumed they were okay to use, as they are not someone's photos. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 21:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Good. It is the case that people who upload such good, quality photos usually copy from Bulbapedia, Serebii etc. Anyway, those were good edits, keep them up. Energy ''X'' 21:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I'm glad the images are acceptable. :) I just want to say, really love editing here on this Wikia. I've tried to help out on Bulbapedia a few months ago (under a different username), but I had a very bad experience there. I made simple edits to correct the accuracy regarding certain Pokemon's origins and appearances, but I was bullied and threatened in cruel ways by certain higher-ranking members (not naming any names) who refused to consider my edits, despite the fact that I used actual biological facts. They seem to rely purely on their own opinions rather than fact, and abuse their power. . . Those Bulbapedia control freaks are so rigid and mean. . . I sense a much friendlier atmosphere here. Thank you. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 22:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hm, it seems that their professionalism took a toll on their friendliness, from this story. I cannot deny they are superior in content, but we grow and expand. Anyway, I hope your editing here becomes much longer. Energy ''X'' 22:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I will certainly do my best to help the Pokemon Wikia expand and edit whenever I can. I refuse to use Bulbapedia as my main Pokemon reference anymore due to their opinionated innacuracy and cruel, self-absorbed users. I am hoping the Pokemon Wikia will become even better than Bulbapedia some day. :) Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 23:04, July 5, 2014 (UTC) You are not the only one to hope that. Well, do you have any specialization area you are interested in (anime, manga, games etc.)? Energy ''X'' 23:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I am definitely interested in the Pokemon games specifically (I don't watch the anime or read the manga -- although as a young child, I did watch the very first series of the anime when it was first aired in the USA. I do not enjoy the newer episodes, however). Anyhow, I enjoy studying Pokemon and their physiological features, so that is why I have been adding a lot of facts to the Biology sections. I've noticed that not all of the pages have Biology sections, so when I find one that is lacking in detail, I try to help by filling it in. I am also a collector of Pokemon toys, plushies specifically (it's my hobby), so I could certainly add in some info and images of Pokemon merchandise, as I have done for a few pages. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 23:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Well, continue on the work, while I do the anime. Energy ''X'' 23:25, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Certainly, I shall continue with adding in Pokemon biological data. It is my pleasure to help. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 23:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, I'd like to ask you to categorise your images. Can you tell me how many images of those plush toys are there you will update? I'm asking so I can inform you what category you will write. You do know how to categorise images, don't you? Energy ''X'' 21:50, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yes, I know how to categorize images. I will update all of my uploaded plush images as soon as I can. Which categories would you like me to use for the toy images? Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 00:35, July 7, 2014 (UTC) That depends on how many of them are. Are there from Gen I, II, III etc., or only from Gen VI? Energy ''X'' 16:59, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure all the plush images I've uploaded are Gen VI Pokémon so far. Is there an image category for toys, or should I create one? Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 17:04, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Is it okay if I create categories specifically for toy images, such as "Generation VI Pokémon Toys"? Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 17:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, that is what I am asking. If there are only toy Pokémon from Gen VI, then the category should be "Pokémon toy images". If there are from other generations, then yes, separate ones should be made instead. Energy ''X'' 17:36, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I've catagorized all my uploaded toy images. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 17:41, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Wiki Could you possibly upload pics from this site as stated in the title of this message. I have already uploaded sprites from this site. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I could do that. Which images from that site would you like me to upload, exactly? Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 19:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I would like for you to upload Gen IV Pokemon Profile pics. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I already uploaded all the portrait images a while ago. Sorry for the confusion. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:12, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I mean that I uploaded all of those images in the Portraits category, so no more are needed. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ... Exactly, plus ask Shockstorm to see which one's he hasn't uploaded. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:15, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Ask him which one's he hasn't uploaded. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:18, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough, then could you upload pics of dungeons from the site. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) When uploading sprites, could you upload there back sprites. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ----I have already uploaded the Gen VI legendary sprites and backsprites. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I known a site its called Pkparaiso this is for normal front sprites, this for normal back sprites, this is for shiny front sprites and this is for shiny back sprites. They include Mega's, gender and different formes. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) There's quite a lot. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Here are great name for sprite i use. Example: Shiny Sylveon XY.png Sylveon XY.png Sylveon XYBack.png Shiny Sylveon XYBack.png If Mega: MMetagross XY.png Shiny MMetagross XY.png Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC) You can upload pics in a block. use this in the summary box. Category:Pokémon X & Y Sprites Category:Generation VI Sprites Click edit on this post to see the categories to use. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 21:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Nice job on the sprites. Some existing sprites may not be categorized and/or used on pages, so there might be some duplicates out there, but if so we can just delete those ones and use yours. Although that applies more to the older generations - I think the Gen VI sprites are better organized. You can also use to upload several images at once. And if you put Category:insert name here after the fairuse template, the categories will be added with the upload, so you don't have to add them afterwards. So that should make things a bit easier. And sorry about the earlier images you uploaded. I was hoping someone would point out my sandbox, but ah well. We're not very organized on this wiki :p Maybe we should have forum threads about stuff like that. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:15, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I just mean that it's not a big deal if you happen to upload a sprite that we technically already have (like hypothetically someone could have uploaded Larvitar's XY sprites under weird names like 34435.jpg and didn't categorize them or add them to its page). And I know what you mean about the attitude of some people - although I haven't really edited on Bulbapedia, I remember editing at a wiki where people were more interested in getting promoted and being chummy with the other mods/admins than contributing content or welcoming new contributors. And although Bulbapedia beats this wiki in most search engine results at the moment, that could eventually change since Wikia as a company is pretty powerful. Will be interesting to see how the ORAS release affects things. --Shockstorm (talk) 02:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if you could use the names i told you before when coming to uploading sprites since its simple. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:19, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok Sure. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:27, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Advice I would if I were you not add the category Gen I sprites to a Gen VI sprite etc. because that sprite wasn't in Gen I. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Sprite categories Not exactly certain, but I don't think inserting "Generation (#) Sprites" is necessary. I believe only by game is good enough. Energy ''X'' 11:52, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Comment Hey, can you comment on the battle of Gourgeist and Sliggoo on the main page here? Energy ''X'' 23:49, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Ah, you put your comment by writing onto that template, which will be displayed on the main page. Energy ''X'' 09:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ah, usually you point out Pokémon's abilities, moves, type etc., maybe even point out the opposing Pokémon's weaknesses. Here's one good example of giving arguments. Energy ''X'' 17:19, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the idea is to choose your favorite and analyze it. Energy ''X'' 19:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :The sooner, the better. But if you have work at the moment, all right. Energy ''X'' 20:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Comment Ah, haven't told you. It was a good comment (maybe even a bit longer than it should be), though mind that the headlines shouldn't be used; it messes up the page. I am still pleased, though. Energy ''X'' 23:14, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Could you upload new sprites for Shiftry and Dusknoir, because I'm making templates in preparation for Sidney's and Phoebe's upcoming team's for ORAS. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Could you make a sprite box for Dusknoir and all his sprites upto present day sprites and Shiftry's BW sprites upto present day sprites. Thanks. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok Sure. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:52, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok Another question. Could you upload Makuhita, Slaking, Nosepass and Torkoal's sprites, but you can do that whenever you like. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok Sure. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:52, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Nice to hear what you are saying and thank you for uploading. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:08, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, they are random, though I do follow the procedure of adding images from any aspect of games/anime/manga. I thought people like Malva (or, at least, her appearance). But if it is such a pain, I guess I could change it... Energy ''X'' 16:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) And yes, the badges can be modified. Just need images, themes and ideas on naming them. Energy ''X'' 16:51, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, only admins can edit badges. You can, however, propose a new badges track, to earn new badges if articles within a certain category are edited. Energy ''X'' 17:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Pages Hey, I'd like to ask you to begin these edits on Pokémon pages' moveset. It is just removal of extra coding; you need to remove }} and {{ where necessary. Energy ''X'' 20:34, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Good. Might want to make it look more orderly in editing mode, though. Energy ''X'' 22:00, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Edit Oh, and watch out for this; this is our Manual of Style. Energy ''X'' 20:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Aye, the pages are disorganized, so you can tidy them up a bit, since you are working on them. Energy ''X'' 21:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Earlier sprites I don't think the main (or "front") BW sprites need uploading, since someone got those already (as you can see in this sandbox, although be warned as it's quite large and will take a while to load). As you might've noticed, there's a lot of sprites have been uploaded to the wiki, but aren't used in the individual pokemon pages' sprites sections. And the sprites on the wiki have different filename formats, and I'm not sure what's the best way to handle that right now. So if you have thoughts on naming the various sprites let me know, as I need ideas from people. But you don't have to worry about your sprites' names, since images can always be moved if needed. Hopefully that makes sense. I'm a bit distracted at the moment, plus I could use some sleep :p. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC)